


Meetings on the other side

by Lika_Presvetlaya



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enterprise is a huge family, Missing Scene, Near Death, Tarsus IV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lika_Presvetlaya/pseuds/Lika_Presvetlaya
Summary: Ему правда стоит прекращать умирать.





	Meetings on the other side

**Author's Note:**

> Теоретически, это должен был быть сонгфик. Но что имеем.  
> Канцлер Ги - Романс Ротгера Вальдеса.

Отзвуки выстрелов все еще звучат в голове.  
  
Джим мотает головой, со страхом осматриваясь. Просторная комната, от которой так и пахнет стариной, сама манит это сделать. На деревянных досках, покрывающих стену, развешаны карты. Звездного неба, материков разных планет, туманностей и альфа квадранта. Джей Ти успевает увидеть знакомые созвездия. В люстре на потолке лампы, изображающие свечи. На рабочем столе, заявленном бумагами, стоят шахматы, обычные, двумерные. Игра, судя по количеству фигур на доске, приближается к концу. Сэм обещал его научить играть в трехмерные до… до всего этого. Рядом стоят измерительные приборы. Джим с восторгом узнает астролябию.  
  
Но больше всего внимания привлекает стол посреди комнаты, заваленный едой. Две тарелки, сидя на полу Джим не может разобрать с чем именно, но запах кружит голову. Мясо, там лежит кусок мяса, и рот бы наполнился слюной, если бы в организме было достаточно жидкости.  
  
Джим уже забыл, как это — не чувствовать голод.  
  
Большой соблазн кинуться к столу, схватить всю еду и убежать, но куда. И откуда.  
  
— Я ожидала тебя позже.  
  
Женщина стоит по другую сторону стола, хотя абсолютно точно только что ее там не было. Отвести от нее взгляд страшно, вдруг она снова исчезнет. Но очень хочется проверить, есть ли в этой комнате двери.  
  
Женщина смеется. Джим уже слышал такой смех, но не может вспомнить где. Она сама выглядит очень знакомо. И немного пугающе.  
  
Запах еды в ответ на урчание желудка становится еще соблазнительнее.  
  
— Присаживайся.  
  
— Кто вы?  
  
Джим пытается достать нож, который удалось украсть вместе с тремя банками консервов и пачкой печенья (это был целый пир), но его нет. Он не мог его обронить. Не мог.  
  
— Садись, не стесняйся.  
  
Она чуть склоняет голову набок и приглашающе машет в сторону стола. Она не угрожает, не приказывает, только ласково улыбается, но, раздумывая отказаться от ее предложения, Джим испытывает страх.  
  
Почти такой же, как при прослушивания смертного приговора для половины колонии.  
  
К столу Джей Ти подходит слишком быстро. На тарелке действительно оказывается огромный кусок мяса, и Джим вцепляется в него, откусывая кусок и глотая почти не прожевав.  
  
Снисходительную улыбку он игнорирует.  
  
Голод чувствуется еще сильнее, но съедать сразу все нельзя. Так будет еще хуже. И нужно принести еду остальным.  
  
Как только он разберется, где он.  
  
— Тебе не надо спешить.  
  
От проницательного взгляда становится не по себе.  
  
Женщина оказывается прямо перед ним, сидящим за столом, и легко проводит по волосам. Как будто бы она знает Джима.  
  
В те редкие дни, когда мама была на Земле и не была поглощена делами флота, он получал такую же ласку, когда она вечером приходила укладывать их с Сэмом спать.  
  
— Не бойся, Джей Ти. И не спеши сюда возвращаться.  
  
Мягкий поцелуй в лоб ощущается не как что-то неловкое. Скорее, как уютное, домашнее, спокойное. То, что Джим редко ощущал.  
  
Уж точно не когда на него орал Фрэнк. Или когда уходил Сэм. Или когда мама с тоской смотрела на него. Смотрела, но не видела.  
  
И жжение в глазах никак с этим не связано.  
  
Когда он открывает глаза, на него направлен пистолет, перед ним стоит один из солдатов Кодоса, и запах крови и смерти сбивает его с ног.  
  
Революция состоялась. Действительно.  
  
Слева от него кто-то кричит, но Джим не сводит глаз с солдата, у которого уже дрожит рука. И пытается избавиться от догадки, пронзительной и стремительной. Та женщина. Она казалась знакомой, потому что Джей Ти ее знал. Миссис Флетчер, учительница по литературе, которая часто обсуждала с ним прочитанные вне программы книги. С которой он подружился почти сразу, как попал на Тарсус. Которая не видела в нем только избалованного ребенка или сына Джорджа Кирка.  
  
Которая попала не в тот список и умерла две недели назад.  
  
Не умерла. Была убита. Вместе с половиной колонии. Вторая уничтожила себя сама.  
  
Раздается жужжание и треск транспортера. Солдат теряется, и Джим выбивает пистолет из рук, кидаясь к Кевину, в оцепенении стоящем рядом. Увести его с линии удара, спрятать, найти Тома, Джейн, Малышку, спасти их, защитить их, хотя бы их.  
  
Прибывшие люди пытаются их догнать, но ни у одного из детей не возникает мысли остановиться. Попытка выбраться за едой, отчаянная, необходимая, обернулась адом, и Джим не собирается верить этим людям, что-то кричащим про порядок. Справедливость. Жизнь. Кодос обещал им тоже самое.  
  
Стащенный кусок мяса, который Джей Ти успел сунуть под майку, ощущается как клад древних инков. Историю с мистером Бернсом Джим тоже любил.  
  
Украденный нож чувствуется в ботинке спасательным грузом.  
  
Думать о том, что все это значит, нет времени.

* * *

Комнату Джим узнает мгновенно.  
  
За это время она никак не изменилась. Карты на стенах все те же, а на столе по прежнему куча приборов, каждый из которых Джим может назвать и, в теории, использовать на практике. Разве что вместо двухмерных стоят трехмерные шахматы.  
  
Играть учился он не с Сэмом.  
  
Комната такая же, а вот женщина перед ним — нет.  
  
Джим правда рад, что это не Миссис Флетчер.  
  
Женщина одета в какую-то разновидность вулканского полного облачения, включающего в себя капюшон, так что уши ее рассмотреть не получается. Но что-то подсказывает, что это не вулканка. Не скромная улыбка, хобгоблины иногда позволяют себе такие, а некоторые вообще постоянно. Скорее глаза, живые, по-человечески живые глаза.  
  
Такие глаза каких-то двадцать минут назад смотрели на него с гневом и несдерживаемой яростью.  
  
— У него ваши глаза.  
  
Мать Спока в ответ лишь поднимает уголки губ чуть выше.  
  
— И за это его часто дразнили в детстве.  
  
Чувство вины сжимает свои липкие лапы на горле, даже сильнее, чем выведенный из себя вулканец. Черт, он ничем не лучше идиотов, устраивающих травлю.  
  
— Простите меня. Я наговорил много чего вашему сыну. И я не имел в виду ничего из сказанного, клянусь.  
  
Слишком много наговорил, если быть честным. И оказаться распластанным на приборной панели (которую чудом успели заблокировать, а то неловко бы вышло — единственный уцелевший корабль флота в ближайшем секторе врезался в планету из-за прелюдии то ли к убийству, то ли к изнасилованию плохие плохие мысли здесь стоит мама Спока) — совершенно не худший вариант при таком ублюдочном поведении Джима. Серьезно, он легко отделался.  
  
— Я знаю. И Спок когда-нибудь поймет. Со временем.  
  
Аманда Грейсон. Ее зовут Аманда Грейсон, и ее свадьба с инопланетянином взорвала все СМИ. А теперь, четверть века спустя, это считается нормой. Стоп. Сколько выходит Споку?.. Черт, Джим довел до истерики вулканского подростка.  
  
Миссис Грейсон со сдержанной весьма вулканской улыбкой продолжает смотреть на его душевные терзания. Возможно, ему стоит думать о том, что он снова оказался буквально на границе жизни и смерти, хотя транспортируясь на Нараду, сложно ожидать чего-то другого, но вопрос моральных конфликтов занимает его гораздо больше.  
  
Это особенность места или Джим слегка псих?  
  
Кажется, он молчит слишком долго, погружаясь в свои мысли. Слова миссис Грейсон звучат так неожиданно.  
  
— Если тебе кто-нибудь будет говорить, что ты похож на отца, он никогда не встречал Вайнону.  
  
— Вы знаете мою маму?  
  
Знаете? Или знали? Почему разговоры с мертвыми такие сложные?  
  
Вообще удивительно, что так мало людей сопоставляют его с Вайноной. Виной тому девичья фамилия или слишком знаменитый отец? Один из тех вопросов, ответ на который делает ситуацию только хуже.  
  
— Да. Оказываться в центре хаоса — это у тебя точно от нее.  
  
Аманда Грейсон подходит к нему и мягко кладет руки на его плечи. Это ощущается странно. Непривычно. Представить стоящую вот так Вайнону сложно. У них не самая дружная и заботливая семья. Миссис Грейсон продолжает не улыбаться в вулканской манере.  
  
— Джеймс, могу я просить тебя об одолжении.  
  
А этой женщине кто-либо может отказать? Если у нее хватило сил прожить столько среди вулканцев и не свихнуться…  
  
Нет, ее пристальный взгляд ни капли не пугает. Вот совсем.  
  
Джим едва заметно кивает. Для привыкшей читать эмоции по скупым на выражения лицам женщине этого достаточно.  
  
— Скажи ему, что я знаю. И, несмотря ни на что, люблю его.  
  
Долго гадать, о ком идет речь, не приходится.  
  
— Я… простите, я не могу. Он мне не поверит. Он даже слушать меня не будет.  
  
Да и с чего бы?  
  
— Ты ему уже доверился.  
  
Ладно, он признает, этот пронизывающий проницательный взгляд пугает до жути. Может ли пси-нулевой человек, проживая с телепатами, обучиться ментальным техникам?  
  
Погодите, она говорит о Дельта Веге или совместной высадке на Нараду? И как…  
  
— Прошу, Джеймс, не позволь ему взвалить вину на себя.  
  
В том, что Спок собирается поступить именно так, Кирк не сомневается. Слишком правильный, слишком самостоятельный, слишком любящий мать. Не такая уж и фантомная боль в горле может это подтвердить.  
  
— Я постараюсь.  
  
Это большее, что он может пообещать.  
  
Миссис Грейсон легко приобнимает его, как, наверное, долгое время хотела обнять сына. Но не могла. Странные вулканские выверты, не позволяющие проявлять хоть какие-то эмоции.  
  
Это кажется жутко несправедливым.  
  
Легкий поцелуй в лоб заставляет вынырнуть из своих мыслей и очнуться. Перед Кристофером Пайком, живым, почти целым, отбирающим у него фазер и метко снимающим ромуланца. Капитан смотрит на Джима, словно догадывается, что тот видел. Но последствия пыток вынуждают Пайка провалиться обратно в полубессознательное состояние.  
  
У Джима сейчас много забот.  
  
А после спасения Земли нужно поговорить со Споком. Если тот захочет слушать. Если тот прислушается. Если он и Джим выживут.  
  
Как сказал бы вулканец, вероятность данного развития событий крайне низкая.

* * *

Вырубая Скотти, Джим ожидал этого.  
  
Закрывая за собой стеклянную дверь, отрезая себя от всего остального мира, Джим ожидал этого.  
  
Видя Спока по ту сторону стекла, даже не самого вулканца, его силуэт (он умирал быстрее, чем думал), Джим понял, что совершенно не готов.  
  
В этот раз он уловил переход. Старая уютная комната не стала неожиданностью. Но Джим все равно удивленно осматривается, замечая лишь перестановку шахматных фигур и лежащую на столе книгу с забавной закладкой. Повесть о двух городах.  
  
Казалось бы, он уже должен привыкнуть умирать.  
  
— Я же говорил тебе думать прежде чем делать.  
  
А этого он точно не ожидал. Хотя стоило.  
  
Джим кидается на шею адмиралу прежде, чем успевает обдумать. Сейчас он точно умер, так что терять все равно нечего. Да и шок Пайка того стоил.  
  
Когда после пары неловких секунд крепкие руки все же смыкаются за спиной, Джим чувствует спокойствие. Как в центре бури. Когда все вокруг рушится, но удается найти тихое местечко посреди всего этого безумия.  
  
Пайк никогда не был для него просто человеком из флота. Или просто другом отца. Один из немногих, кто не пытался выжать все из знакомства с героем, а искренне сочувствующий. Джим подозревает, что вся история немного сложнее, но разбираться в этом нет никакого желания.  
  
Они стоят так долго, кажется, такие долгие объятия уже должны приносить дискомфорт, но времени скорбеть не было, а сейчас оно и не нужно.  
  
Глухой задушенный в плече адмирала звук не был всхлипом.  
  
Мягкое поглаживание по спине в ответ уж точно издевательское, а не успокаивающее.  
  
— Ты сделал все правильно, сынок. Если тебе интересно мое мнение.  
  
Джим тратит слишком много времени, чтобы осознать сказанное. Еще пара секунд чтобы набраться сил отлипнуть от уютного, теплого, такого обнимательного плеча.  
  
— Даже не знаю, что сказать.  
  
— Что ж, уже во второй раз.  
  
Идиотская улыбка не хочет убираться с лица. Вместе с заплаканными глазами видок у него тот еще, но Пайк никак не комментирует.  
  
— Сынок, я правда тобой горжусь.  
  
Лицо Криса почти светится. Отпускать адмирала (хотя Пайку же вернули Энтерпрайз вместе с непутевым капитаном, переведенным в старпомы. Это значит, что сейчас он капитан?) не хочется, но это уже становится неловким.  
  
Хотя да ладно, он может себе позволить все что угодно после смерти. Не то, чтобы при жизни его сильно мучили рамки социальных норм. Но Крис это Крис.  
  
— Не спеши хоронить себя раньше времени.  
  
Все же интересно, у него на лице все написано, или его мысли просто подслушивают? Первое плачевно для его роли дипломата и заставляет пересмотреть все подписанные соглашения, а второе пугает тем, что не пугает в должной степени.  
  
— Я умер. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Отдал жизнь за корабль, все как положено. Думаешь, я слишком зациклился на этом?  
  
Пайк похлопывает его по плечу. Наверное, когда-то давно он так же стоял с Джорджем и подбадривал его.  
  
На чем уж точно иногда зацикливается Джим, так это на мыслях в духе «мой папа когда-то был живым человеком, а не просто флотской легендой, интересно, как оно было».  
  
— Я думаю, ты недооцениваешь свой экипаж.  
  
Черт.  
  
Он их оставил.  
  
Поступил не лучше, чем отец.  
  
Как там говорил Чехов, от судьбы не уйдешь?  
  
Вся комната будто стала темней. Джим только сейчас обращает внимание, что окон здесь нет. Ни окон, ни дверей. Только медленно подбирающаяся темнота.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, сынок.  
  
Пайк притягивает его обратно, и Джим с благодарностью утыкается в плечо, стараясь не думать. О сообщениях с мостика о критических повреждениях. Об отзвуках взрывов, которые то ли мерещились, то ли умудрялись доноситься до варп ядра. О внимательном то ли издевающимся, то ли смеющимся взглядом Ухуры. О азартной улыбке Сулу. О наивных шутках (весь мостик правда надеется, что это шутки) про изобретения Чехова. О упрямом выражении лица Рэнд. О показательно строго поджатых губах Чепел. О шутливых обвинениях Боунса, в которых слишком много правды. О строго поднятых бровях Спока. О каждом члене своего экипажа. Тех, кто сейчас пытается воспользоваться данным Джимом шансом на спасение, и тех, кто уже никогда не вернётся на Землю.  
  
Просто не думать.  
  
Открывая глаза, Джим видит только белый. И Спока.  
  
Он вернулся? Спок умер?  
  
Сейчас это не особо и важно.

* * *

Ему правда стоит прекращать умирать.  
  
Или разобраться наконец, что это за место.  
  
В комнате гораздо светлей, чем он помнит. Она будто выглядит все более обжитой с каждым разом. Когда не просто вытащил все вещи из коробок и расставил их по местам, но и уже поменял все раза три, чтобы находить нужную вещь не глядя. Джим не помнит, чтобы он хоть где-то так обустраивался. Дома всегда был полный бардак, сколько он себя помнит. Уютный и родной, пока Вайнона оставалась на Земле, но все равно бардак. После Тарсуса все его личные вещи всегда помещались в небольшой рюкзак, который он даже не разбирал. Не то, чтобы был повод всегда иметь все под рукой, но так было спокойнее.  
  
Шахматная партия все так же недоиграна. Хотя расстановка фигур кажется очень знакомой.  
  
— Прости за это.  
  
Джим оборачивается на голос. Мужчину в адмиральской, судя по нашивкам, форме, хотя и странного покроя, он не узнает сразу, но избавиться от чувства того, что должен бы, даже не пытается. Мужчина позволяет себя осматривать, с таким же интересом разглядывая Джима в ответ. Ему за сорок, может больше, но мальчишеская улыбка не сходит с лица, покрытого морщинами. Прямой взгляд кажется знакомым, как будто бы Джим…  
  
Оу.  
  
Видел этот взгляд в зеркале. Или в воспоминаниях одного пещерного вулканца.  
  
— Оу, — заторможено повторяет он.  
  
Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, каким он был в той, другой, не настолько трагичной в своем начале Вселенной, только улыбается шире.  
  
Своего двойника Джим оглядывает снова. Более критично.  
  
— Даже представить не могу, что должно произойти, чтобы у меня появилось вот это.  
  
Начинать общение с оскорблений — импульсивно, глупо и вообще он позорится перед собой старшим. Но солидный адмиральский животик одним своим существованием выбивает все мысли из головы.  
  
Ну не может он себя так запустить. Ни в одной из вселенных.  
  
— Три года службы на Земле без полетов и посмотрим, как ты заговоришь.  
  
Старший усмехается. Слишком знакомо, чтобы не предположить скрытый за словами смысл больше, чем отговорки про бумажную работу.  
  
Джим не спрашивает.  
  
— Где мы?  
  
Почему спросить это раньше не приходило в голову?  
  
— Честно? Понятия не имею. Пограничное состояние между жизнью и смертью? Я знаю только, что Некрус не хочет меня так просто отпускать. Возможно, он даже извиняется как может. Поэтому позволяет оставаться здесь, надеясь вернуть меня.  
  
— Некрус?  
  
От одного этого слова разболелась голова. И воспоминания  _своичужиеукраденныеподсмотренные_  в панике забились в голове. Некрус. Это важно для старого Спока. Настолько, что страх и отчаяние, связанные с этим словом и переданные во время спонтанной связи разумов, начинают захватывать самого Джима.  
  
— Я надеюсь тебе не придется это узнавать. Никогда.  
  
Джим слегка выпрямляется, реагируя на командные нотки. Звучит как приказ. А он не такой дурак, чтобы нарушать все приказы подряд.  
  
— Но, видимо, Некрус считает нас одним и тем же, поэтому затягивает тебя, когда может дотянуться.  
  
Прямые объяснения Спока слишком привычные, чтобы сходу разобраться в этих загадках. Особенно, когда они не имеют ответа. Адмирал растерянно проводит рукой по шее, и Джим сдерживается от ругательств, замечая за собой то же действие.  
  
Ладно, это жутко. Понятно, почему Спок не так уж горит желанием встречаться с послом Селеком.  
  
— Как долго ты здесь?  
  
— Какое-то время. Точнее в Некрусе не скажешь.  
  
Не пялиться в упор не получается. Он первый раз видит своего двойника и надеется на понимание. А не на снисходительную улыбку, но что имеем.  
  
— Почему бы не уйти? Ты ведь нравишься… этой штуке, чем бы она не была.  
  
Джим надеется на простое старое-доброе «отсюда нет выхода». Глупо, конечно, раз перед ним он сам, который не верит в безвыигрышные сценарии. Но почти влюбленное выражение лица и мягкая улыбка — немного неожиданно.  
  
— Я жду друга.  
  
Джим кивает.  
  
— Если тебе нужен совет, не соглашайся на адмиральскую должность так долго, как сможешь, и ни за что его не отпускай. К другим моим словам ты все равно не прислушаешься. И не смотри на меня так, я помню себя в двадцать пять, не думаю, что мы отличается в том, чтобы быть упрямыми засранцами.  
  
Игнорировать веселую улыбку адмирала бессмысленно. Джим и не пытается.  
  
Пол пропадает под ногами, его дёргают за руку, и Джим вцепляется крепче в ладонь вулканца. Спок пытается притянуть его ближе, втягивая в один из «шмелей». Радостные крики Боунса, который управляет этой штукой, пугают. Все это время за рулём был Боунс? Который ненавидит полеты и существование шаттлов в целом?  
  
Джим с трудом подтягивается и помогает Споку запихнуть себя внутрь.  
  
Что бы он делал без них?  
  
Люк шмеля закрывается, и Кирк вглядывается в пустоту, от которой его отделяют только превратившиеся в сталь руки Спока, и тяжело откидывается назад.  
  
Адмиралу осталось подождать лишь немного.


End file.
